


Draw Me

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami finds pictures of nude women in Usopp's drawing pad. She decides to help him finish the last pages of his sketchbook. Totally a cheap rip-off of Titanic's 'draw me like one of your French girls.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me

X-X

The day was fairly chilly, with light winds and gentle breezes as the ship was being rocked back and forth gently by waves hitting it with salty water. It was still a nice enough day to longue about the deck, where most of the crew was. Nami wore a light sweater over her light dress when she went out to pick at her Mikan trees.

Zoro was busy pumping weights without a shirt on, the masochistic man. She shook her head. Telling him to put something on was beyond useless. Plus, he wouldn't get sick anyways. Only massive amounts of blood loss got him in bed.

She rolled her eyes, making her way to the galley. There she would hand her Mikans over to Sanji-kun and kindly ask him to make some sort of dessert or drink for her. She strolled past Luffy and Chopper as they played their games, fully intending on ignoring everyone, until something caught her eye.

She saw Robin lounging in the chair, only clad in a bikini; her curvy figure was in plain sight. The rise of her heavy chest, round breast balanced on her lithe torso. The way her waist curled inward and spread back out for her hips.

Usopp was capturing all of that for sure. He was sitting crossed legged on the deck, a few feet away fro her, eyes narrowed as he looked at her, his hand busily making strokes of the women before him, copying every curve. He was so into his drawing he didn't hear when Nami stepped behind him and watched him. He jumped a little when she did make her presence known. "That's a nice sketch Usopp."

He turned around, looking embarrassed and more scared than she had ever seen him. The blush formed on his cheeks, becoming visible despite his tanned complexion. She smiled a little at that. She set her basket of Mikans down, taking the sketchbook out his hands before he could register what was going on.

"Oh, N-Nami! I don't think-," he began to stutter, not being able to form a sentence. His face was growing really hot. "D-don't look through it."

Nami ignored him, inspecting the drawing of Robin. The face did look like her, though he was exaggerating a bit on her body. Curious, she flipped it so she could look at the beginning of the sketchbook. She noticed Usopp getting nervous but ignored him.

The first few pages were simple still lives, some studies of the sunset, but further along the pages was something that caught the navigator's eyes. Her brown eyes widened a fraction when she saw studies of women. To be more exact, naked women.

By this time, Usopp was having a panic attack. He looked far more embarrassed than her. He looked down and away from her. "I'm not a pervert like Sanji, I swear!" he said.

Nami still couldn't come up with anything to say, so she continued to flip the pages. He had most of the pages filled out, page after page of carefully drawn images, done in charcoal. Another sunset, or a quick portrait of the crew occasionally interrupted the studies of naked women.

Most of the sketches of the crew included Luffy sitting on the head of the ship, Sanji cooking, Zoro mediating with Brook. There was one of Franky she liked, only because Usopp had exaggerated on his hairstyle and made it wilder than it really was, but in a comical way.

"Nami, please stop looking," Usopp mumbled.

She ignored him, turning some more pages. There was one of Chopper sleeping in Zoro's haramaki and one of Robin reading a book. The next page was of her, she noted. It was her bent over her map, and she realized Usopp never asked the crew of he could draw them. She figured he must of liked catching them when they were unaware and completely engrossed in what they were doing.

She quite liked the sketch of herself, and she saw how similar her face was. She turned, and there was another one of, and like the one he had been doing of Robin before interrupted, she was lying on deck in a bikini.

"Not a pervert huh?" she teased.

He turned a brighter shade of red.

Going back to his sketchbook, she saw dates in the lower right corner, scribbled there. Some notes occasionally here and there, small notes to himself; like to fix the hair or something. She kept turning, and again there were pictures of naked women, or half naked. She saw the dates and saw those were times when they were on land.

She gave him a sceptical look. Did he sleep with all these women?

Like Usopp had read her mind, he said, "It's not what you think. I visit whorehouses or strip clubs," he turned red at his confession. "I pay them to model for me."

"All of them are hookers?" she asked.

He gulped.

"Not all of them." He sighed, twiddling his thumbs. "Some I met on the streets, and when I asked to draw they offered to go nude."

She nodded, looking down at his sketchbook. "It's almost completely filled."

He scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah. I just need a few more, then I'll have to buy a new one."

Nami went back to the most recent one, of Robin sitting in her chair. She handed it back to him. He took it, still looking embarrassed.

"How do you convince these women to pose nude?" she asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The non-hookers," she clarified, "how do you convince them to pose for you?"

"Well," he held onto the sketchbook with a death grip, still shifting his eyes whenever they made the occasionally eye contact. "I just ask."

"Really?" replied Nami sarcastically. "Come on," she playfully nudged his shoulder. "How do you ask?"

She saw Usopp visibly tense, before raising his chin, looking at her directly in the eyes for the first time since they started the conversation.

"I say I'm a world renowned artist, and drawing them would up my career, and everyone will know of their beauty."

He was smoother than Sanji-kun; that was for sure. She smiled. "And?"

"And I say I would greatly appreciate it if they would pose in the nude for me, for purely artistic purposes." He finished, looking like he would prefer to jump off the boat than to talk to her.

Nami nodded. "Sure, I'll pose for you," she said.

"W-what?" he yelped, a look of bewilderment on his features.

"You've convinced me," she winked at him. "I'll pose for you tonight when everyone's asleep. You're on watch tonight, right?"

Usopp's mouth kept closing and shutting repeatedly, and he felt like a fish. His throat was dry but he couldn't swallow. Finally, after several tries, he managed to nod.

"Good," she said, starting to walk away, the basket of Mikans balanced on her hip.

Usopp watched her walk inside Sanji's kitchen, able to hear his silly worshipping of from where he was. His mouth kept doing that dropping thing, and he constantly had to pick up his jaw. He stared at the galley for the longest time, trying to decipher whether or not her heard her right.

He shook his head. It had to be his imagination. Had to be.

X-X

That night, he could barely focus, think straight, or stay in place. His fingers were jittering like he had done drugs and he found it difficult to breathe. He had opened all the windows up in the crow's nest but that didn't help him any. He still found it difficult to breath.

Nami hadn't even showed up yet. He convinced himself he heard wrong. Either that, or she had played a cruel trick on him, a very cruel trick.

He sighed, bunching his shoulders until his back muscles hurt from the cold. He had opened the windows so he could breathe, feeling the room was much too stuffy, but because of that he had to wrap the blanket around himself.

He sat on the couch near the window, looking outside at the dark sky. It was beautiful out. One thing he loved about being out in the middle of the ocean was that the stars looked better at night then compared when on land. Especially in large cities, the stars weren't as impressive to look at whenever he was in town. Being out in the ocean was new to him, having grown up on land, but he had learned to love it completely.

The air was getting chillier, and he thought he had the right about of oxygen in his lungs by now, so he stood, getting up to close all the windows. No point in making himself suffer, he wasn't Zoro after all. When all the windows were shut, he went back to the sofa near the window, sighing as he relaxed.

His relaxation didn't last for long, the hatch to the crow's nest opened suddenly and he jumped nearly twenty feet in the air. He gripped his wild heart; it was beating so fast he thought he would die from a heart attack for sure. It started to beat harder when Nami poked her head in, smiling at him and climbing up.

"Make some noise! You scared me!" he yelped.

He of course, she didn't make a comment, instead went to stand in the centre of the room; hands placed on her perfect hips and looked around. "You bring your sketch book?" she asked.

He gulped, but nonetheless reached under one of the sofa pillows, where he had left his sketchbook. He had hid it, just in case she had been joking. He didn't want to seem desperate after all.

She smiled at him. "Good."

She clasped her hands, and looked around the room. "Alright, you're the artist, tell me what to do."

He cleared his throat, not believing this was really happening to him. He stood from the couch, looking back at it, "I thought you could sit on the couch," he said, feeling his face growing hot.

Nami walked over to him, looking at the couch as she kicked off her sandals. "Sure."

Even though he would be drawing her naked, he still averted his eyes when she raised her arms to remove her blouse. He gulped, seeing her unzip the side of her skirt before letting it fall to the ground. Now completely naked, she sat on the couch, looking up at him, "you just want me to sit here?"

He nodded, looking away, "yeah, I want you to be relaxed, it takes me a while to get a good drawing."

He went to retrieve a chair from the opposite side, dragging it so he could sit in front of her. He coughed as he sat; flipping open his sketchbook and taking a sharpened charcoal pencil form his pocket. He looked up to see her sitting there, one arm propped on the arm of the couch, legs tucked under her, facing him head on.

His blood pressure was elevating, and he had to look down, starting the simple gesture sketch before he went down to real work. Once he got the proportions down, he looked up, studying her features, every line of her body before looking down to copy it on paper.

Hours went by, and he was quickly getting to the final pages of his sketchbook. Every time he finished, he would ask Nami to sit in a different pose, legs dangling off the couch, arms above her head, hanging off the sofa. She was compliant with all his requests; she bent her legs and arms at the angle he told her to, never complaining if he took too long on a certain drawing.

He got to the last page, and he looked at her. "Uh, this is the last page."

She looked at him. "How do you want to me to pose for this one?" she asked him.

"Uh," he said, "can you lay down on the couch, on your back?" he asked.

She nodded, scooting forward a bit before settling down on her back. The sofa was too small for her entire body to fit he realized, and she looked at him, "you want my legs off the couch?'

"Can you keep one on the couch, and the other off?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He had tried to explain it to her, but she just looked at him. She suggested that he move her limbs to the angle he wanted. He gulped, feeling hot and got up from his chair for the first time since they started their drawing session. He went over, placing a tentative hand on her leg. "You can bend this one at the knee," he said, moving her leg so her foot was still planted on the couch, bent at the knee. "And keep this one, off the couch," he said, moving it so it was off the couch.

He risked looking at her face, and saw her smiling at him. She knew what he had meant; she was just toying with him. Knowing this, his face went brighter red.

"And my arms?" she asked. "Where should I put them?"

He risked touching her again, putting a hand on her wrist, bringing it over her head. "Just place both hands here," he said.

She nodded, a twinkle in her eye as she looked at him.

He quickly looked away, going back to his seat to begin his drawing. He only had an hour before the sun would rise and his shift would be over. He took advantage of the time, drawing her quickly, getting the details of her body on paper.

When he was done, he shut it, nodding at her. "Finished," he stated.

She sat up; bending down to pick up her clothes and dressed in front of him. He looked away. Usopp was so embarrassed he didn't hear her coming towards him until she stood over him. "Can I see?" she asked.

His voice caught in this throat, and he handed her the sketchbook without looking at her. She skimmed through it, looking at the drawings of herself, making humming noises as she looked. She handed it back to him, and that's when they locked eyes.

Nami smiled warmly at him, "they're good."

"Thanks," he said, standing from his chair, trying to look casual.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed Usopp, I was the one who was naked," she said.

He nodded, "I know. Sorry."

She chuckled, "say Usopp, you're not this shy around other girls, are you?"

Just you, he thought.

He gulped, "not really." he smiled weakly.

In reality, he didn't know why he was acting that way. He had seen her naked before, back in the baths, and in Thriller Bark. Those times he had liked the view, but it was different that looking at her for a couple of hours.

Her brown eyes continued to look at him. "Well? Then why are you acting funny?"

"Because," he started. He looked at her, and decided not to say. She wouldn't understand anyways. Plus, a guy like him didn't have a chance with her." "You're Nami."

She laughed at that before leaning in closer to him, going to his ear. "When you get you're new sketchbook," she whispered, "I'll be more than willing to pose for you again."

He gulped. "R-really?" he asked.

She was inches away from his face, smiling at him like a Cheshire cat.

"I can do more than that," she said, trailing her words. She parted her lips slightly, "if you ask."

His heart was beating fast against, pounding against his rib cage and he didn't know if he was dreaming. If he was, he could take a chance. If he wasn't, he was the luckiest man alive.

"Can you kiss me?" he asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

She didn't answer, instead leaned in, stealing their lips together, kissing him gently.

Usopp decided it was best to stop acting like a coward, bringing hand to the back of her head and kissed her, adding more pressure to his lips on hers. Nami parted her mouth and he kissed her for all he was worth. Her arms went around his neck, coming a little closer to him until he felt her breasts touching his chest. When they parted, they were both panting gently.

"You're a good kisser," she said.

"I'm the best kisser there is," he said.

She smiled, "I believe it."

"R-really?"

She flicked his nose, laughing lighting. She stuck out her tongue, "I would if you weren't shaking so much."

He blushed for the millionth time since being in the crow's nest with her. He decided he wasn't so embarrassed over her finding his drawings anymore.

They kissed until Sanji called them down for breakfast.

X-X

END


End file.
